The Miniature Bazinga Experience
by thelittlesnape
Summary: Penny and Sheldon Cooper attend Raj's wedding with their toddler, Wally T. Cooper, in tow. What could possibly go wrong? One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I just like to toy around with them in my imagination before putting it to paper.

A/N: Hi again! As I mentioned before, I'm a huge Shenny shipper and this is my second Shenny fanfic. This is another one-shot and another glimpse into the life of Sheldon & Penny if they were to start a family together. I love family fics and I hope you enjoy.

"Mommy, I'm not wearing this." Wally Tiberius Cooper stated in a stubborn tone that brooked no argument. His small mouth was stretched into a flat line as he held out the white dress shirt for Penny Cooper to take. With a heavy sigh, Penny took the outstretched shirt from her son's hand, and went to his dresser to find a shirt that he would happily wear.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS _

When Penny found herself pregnant with Sheldon's child she had been absolutely thrilled. They had been married for just under a year and welcomed the idea of expanding their family. Sheldon had been equally as delighted. The man who claimed himself a Homo Novus was very proud that it only took their first tries in to conceive a baby. He had been with Penny when the doctor verified that she was indeed pregnant and instantly began proclaiming how intelligent his progeny would be. Penny had watched her husband with adoration before her patience for her spouse ran out in the waiting room. Sheldon had come along way in the do's and don'ts of social convention, but he still missed the mark sometimes. He had overheard another couple discussing the difficulties they'd had conceiving, drew conclusions about them due to their improper grammar, and began to tell the expecting couple that "as mere Homo Sapiens" they should count themselves blessed before going on a tangent about his superiority. Penny had to march him out of the doctor's office like a child.

The following months had been just as trying. Oh, her pregnancy had gone surprisingly smooth in spite of intense morning sickness. It was her husband that tried her nerves. Sheldon was very proud, even more so than normal, and something inexplicably primal had taken over him as she began to show more as her pregnancy progressed. He even admitted, on one occasion, to feeling a sort of supreme satisfaction that not only did she wear the wedding band that proved her to be his lawfully wedded wife, but also she carried his progeny within her and everybody knew, and could no longer doubt, that she was truly his in all ways. As much as Penny liked to act as though this talk bothered her, she couldn't help but love this side of Sheldon. Their sex life had been fantastic before the pregnancy, but it was positively mind-blowing thanks to it. They could hardly keep their hands off of each other up until about her eighth month when she didn't dare think of moving let alone engaging in sex.

Wally Tiberius Cooper, named by Sheldon for the third Flash and James Tiberius Kirk from Star Trek, entered the world in a way that left no doubt whose son he was. Like his mother, he was breath taking, radiant, and had a penchant for drama. His entrance into the world was marked by a late and excruciatingly long labor that had everybody at their wits end. He had surpassed his expected due date by well over a week before declaring himself ready to enter the world. A cause for concern for the paranoid first time father who couldn't understand why his son wasn't already a stickler for keeping to a schedule. When he finally entered the world, his appearance dazzled the doctors and nurses who dubbed him the most beautiful baby they'd seen born in quite sometime. He'd had a full head of lush brown hair, the baby soft milky white skin, and that precious button nose. He weighed in at a healthy seven pounds and three ounces. However, he was also remarkably his father's son in personality from the time he made his grand entrance. He hollered for longer than the nurses and doctors were used to, only settling when he heard the voice of his parents, and even so he still fussed. He was flushed an angry shade of red the first time Penny held her son, Sheldon sitting close by so he could get a good look at his son. He was very demanding and before they had released the mother and child from the hospital, the little fella had earned the nickname "Little Tyrant".

Despite his temper and stubbornness, Penny and Sheldon called him the perfect baby. His late arrival bore no resemblance to their son who liked routine just as much as his father. They had an easy time of knowing when he needed to bed, needed a nap, needed a changing and what not, because their son was remarkably predictable in that manner. As he aged, he remained the same. A little stickler, much like his father, about the importance of a schedule.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

And that's why now, Penny knew to pick and choose her battles. Wally had turned out to be the mini-me of his father. He looked like a miniature version of Sheldon and emulated his father in every way, which is why now, as Penny tried to dress her son for Raj's wedding she had to concede and let him wear a Superhero t-shirt beneath his suit jacket.

Fortunately, Wally wasn't quite so bad about having designated clothing for certain days. He loved Flash, he loved Batman, and he adored Captain Kirk. "How about this, Sweetie?" Penny suggested, holding up a dark yellow shirt with the Starfleet insignia in the upper left corner. Wally eagerly nodded and beamed the smile that resembled his mother's.

Just as she finished dressing their son, Sheldon appeared in the doorway in an outfit that was almost identical to Wally's save for the fact that he wore a tie and their son a bowtie. "Penny, we're almost late for our scheduled departure. Are you and Wally prepared?" He asked, kneeling down to straighten their son's bowtie.

"Yes, Shel, we're ready." Penny said, straightening the non-visible lines of her dress as she stood to her full height. The family looked as though they stepped out of a family edition of Vogue or GQ.

_PSPSPSPSPSPS_

Raj's wedding went off without a hitch. Due to conflicting work schedules, they had to condense what would have been a traditional three-day ceremony into just one in that it resembled more of an American wedding rich with Indian culture. The bride, a wonderful Indian woman that he had met through his family, looked entirely resplendent in her traditional Indian wedding garbs. Raj had sobbed like he would during a Bridget Jones marathon throughout his entire wedding ceremony, but he was not the only one emotional throughout. At one point, Bernadette, who had tears in her eyes as well, had to threaten Howard for his almost obscene and unusual show of emotions.

At the reception, Wally sat at a table for just the children while the adults enjoyed several upbeat dances together. As the night wore on and the adults rested at their tables more often, the children could be seen taking to the dance floor.

When most of the guests at the wedding started laughing loud and exclaiming about a wild little boy on the dance floor, Penny had an eerie feeling that the wild little boy they were referring to would in fact be her son.

Sure enough, it was like déjà vu or stepping into some kind of weird time warp. There on the dance floor, pants off, huggies bared for all to see, and shaking his booty like it was 1999 was a caffeine-high Wally.

"How do you make a tissue dance? You put a little boogie in it! BAZINGA!" And just like his father, he exhaled a breathy laugh as he continued to dance without his pants.

Howard, being the best pseudo-uncle that he knew how to be, had his camera filming the entire scene and was guffawing loudly in the background as Sheldon swooped in and picked Wally up before he could drop his trousers.

"Who let the three year old have caffeine?" He could be heard demanding as Wally continued cracking up in a way that mimicked his father's odd laughter before turning into unabashed squeals.

By the time Wally finally settled down it was only due to his exhaustion. He was sleeping in his father's lap, the events of the night having worn the toddler out. As they finally began to leave, Wally stirred just enough, looked up to meet his father's gaze, and asked:

"Daddy, where are my pants?"

**A/N: Haha! So what did you think? This little one-shot came to me thanks to my wandering imagination during an all-nighter. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
